I Want It All
by RisingQueen2
Summary: Wade is annoyed with all the time that Peter is spending with the Avengers so he makes plans; in the end his plans are the best kind. Spideypool


**I Want It All**

 **Spiderman/Deadpool**

 **Wade is annoyed with all the time that Peter is spending with the Avengers so he makes plans; in the end his plans are the best kind.**

 **Pairing: Peter/Wade**

 **Warning: dirty talk, stripping, masturbation, Dom/sub undertones, blowjob, fingering sucking, butt plug, possessive behavior, oral fetish**

 **Disclaimer: I do now own Spiderman or Deadpool**

 **I Want It All**

Wade wasn't pouting, he wasn't. Okay maybe a little, but it wasn't his fault that his adorable little boyfriend Peter Parker aka Spiderman was hardily around anymore. Wade didn't blame his baby boy, of course not. No he blamed those damn Avengers, always stealing his spider away for missions, training and other such bullshit.

"Wade?" Peter called out and Wade had to stop himself from leaping up and tackling Peter into a huge hug, no he had a planned and he had to focus if he was going to succeed.

"In here Spidey." Wade called out from where he was lounging on the couch.

"Hey." Peter smiled brightly at his boyfriend and leaned over the back of the couch to press a kiss to Wade's lips.

"Welcome back baby boy." Wade said with a smirk.

"Still never calling you Daddy." Peter sang as he jumped over the couch and sunk into the couch cushions.

"I bet you call Stark that." Wade sighed dramatically making Peter roll his eyes, far too used to this kind of comments from Wade to take it seriously anymore.

"I've missed you." Wade leaned up and nuzzled his face against Peter's neck, making the younger man giggle at the feeling.

"I know, I'm sorry about that but Tony and Steve wanted me around more to train." Peter gave Wade an apologetic smile and Wade hummed, Peter was playing right into his hands.

"Want to make it up to me?" Wade purred and Peter blushed but gave a small nod.

"Then strip for me, honey. Slow. I want to savor every inch of you." Wade returned to his lounging position. Peter blushed almost the red shade of red as Wade's Deadpool suit, but he slid off the couch and stood in front of Wade.

Peter slowly unzipped his hoodie, pulling it off his arms letting it drop onto the ground. He gripped the hem of his shirt; he took his time as he pulled it up over his torso and over his head making sure to bow his back before he let it join his hoodie on the floor. He ran a hand through his hair, spiking it up further. He pulled at his belt, biting his lower lip as he eased open the belt then the button and fly of his jeans. He wiggled his hips letting his jeans fall down his thighs before he kicked them off the rest of the way. He ran his hand over the front of his boxers sensually before he tugged at the waistband. He locked eyes with Wade as he tugged them down past his half hard cock and balls before he let them drop as he stepped out of them completely.

"Fuck." Wade swore under his breath, a bulge starting to form in his jeans just from the sight of his lover naked before him and the strip show didn't help.

"Touch yourself. Let me watch you." Wade nodded at the armchair behind Peter. The hero blushed but fell back onto the chair before planting his feet on the ground so his lower half was exposed to his boyfriend. Peter wrapped his hand around his cock, stroking it to its full hardness. Peter used his other hand to fondle his balls, teasing himself by swiping his thumb over the slit; Peter allowed moans to come from his mouth, eyes going half lidded as he worked his fingers. He heard a soft groan and looked up lazily at Wade who was biting his lower lip, palm rubbing at the erection in his jeans.

"Come on, badass. Show me how big a boy you really are." Peter teased Wade, the dirty talk rolling uneasily from his mouth.

"Fucking hell, get over here." Wade's restraint broke; he stood up and started to tug his clothes off as Peter moved across the room. Wade dragged Peter in for an open mouth kiss, biting at his lover's lower lip so much it bled a little. Peter gasped at the slight sting and blushed as Wade licked the bit of blood off his lips.

"I think you should put that pretty mouth of yours to good use, don't you think so?" Wade asked, placing his hand on Peter's head while rubbing their naked cocks together. Peter moaned at the electric touch of their skin before he sank down to his knees. Peter spread his lips over Wade's large cock and started to suck and twirl his tongue over the hard flesh.

"God your mouth, I wish I could just keep you between my legs and cock in your mouth all the fucking time." Wade groaned, gripping Peter's hair as he resisted the urge to fuck Peter's mouth with abandon. Peter let Wade's cock drop from between his lips before kissing up and down the erection, reaching around for a bottle of lube he swore he saw when he was stripping. He made a soft noise when his fingers wrapped around the bottle. Not taking his mouth off of Wade he slicked up a few of his fingers on his right hand.

Wade watched as Peter shifted his knees wider and he reached around to rub at his own entrance. Wade swore internally, not wanting to stop Peter from what he was doing. Peter groaned against Wade's cock as he pressed two of his fingers inside of himself, working them in and out of himself quickly the need for Wade to be inside of him was overwhelming.

"You look too fucking good like this." Wade growled, he pulled back from Peter and pulled his lover to his feet, Peter pulled out his fingers and gave Wade a look full of want. Wade easily bent Peter over the couch and dragged his cock between Peter's ass cheeks, head catching on the slightly stretched rim. Wade gripped Peter's ass cheeks tightly, fingers digging into the soft flesh of Wade's favorite part of Peter.

Peter moaned at the slight sting of Wade's nails before it turned into a wail when Wade rammed himself inside of him in one swift move.

"Fuck Wade!" Peter scrambled at the couch cushions in front of him, eyes rolling up in his head as Wade wasted no time, thrusting in and out of the younger man at a rough pace, his restraint shattering.

"I love your cock Wade, the scars make you feel so fucking good inside of me, so good!" Peter babbled, his mind was going blank as Wade found his prostate easily considering the size of his cock. Wade growled at Peter's words, love and possessiveness surging up. He reached around with one hand and shoved two of his fingers into Peter's mouth, knowing that Peter had an oral fetish of sorts.

"I bet you would like to do this in public. Admit it." Peter muttered around the fingers he was happily sucking on.

"I rather do it in front of the fucking Avengers, so they know who owns this tight ass of yours." Wade grunted, cock growing bigger at the thought of bending Peter over in front of Stark and Rogers and pounding into his tight little ass. Peter groaned around Wade's fingers and his cock was rubbing against the edge of the couch as Wade picked up the pace of his thrusting.

"Do you want to come baby boy?" Wade started to leave bite marks down Peter's neck.

"Yeesss." Peter answered before Wade added a third finger to his mouth, making him gasp and gag as the long fingers took over his mouth.

"Then you can come, but only on my cock." Wade said in a low voice and Peter shivered in the older man's grasp. Wade picked up his pace, pounding against his prostate. Peter gripped the couch the best he could, pushing back against Wade, his mind was trying to remember why he had been so busy when he could be with Wade, riding his cock or sucking it. Soon even those thoughts fled from his mind when his vision whited out as his cock let out a few streams of cum, covering the couch cushions. He didn't care; he did care about the strong arms that wrapped around his torso to pull him back against an equally strong chest.

"Fuck you are so tight around me." Wade groaned into Peter's ear as he thrusted up, bouncing Peter a bit as the younger man tightened up on his cock thanks to his orgasm.

Wade let out a loud sound that sounded kind of like Peter's name as he came as well, filling Peter with his come. Wade licked over the bite marks he left on Peter's pale neck. He gently bent Peter back over the couch before Wade reached into the drawer of the couch side table and smirked as he pulled out a large red butt plug. Like he said before dear reader, he had a plan. Wade gently pulled out, licking his lips at the sight of his cum starting to trail out of Peter's well-fucked hole. Wade quickly pushed in the plug, Peter mewled at the new feeling of being filled and plugged up.

"I want you to keep that in, so the next time you go to visit the Avengers you'll be thinking about me fucking you, this will keep you nice and stretched out and keeping you full of my cum. Ready for me to take the moment you come home." Wade purred into Peter's ear watching him shudder at his words. Wade heaved Peter up into his arms and walked them into their bedroom.

Wade curled up around his baby boy as they dozed together basking in their afterglow, Peter was half asleep on Wade's chest and Wade was carding his fingers through Peter's sex messed hair. Suddenly Peter's phone buzzed from its place on the bedside table. Peter groaned as it woke him up, Wade grunted annoyed at being interrupted.

"Ah, hey Cap." Peter asked into the phone, flopping onto his back once he answered. Wade frowned and moved so he was lying between Peter's legs, giving Peter a sexy look.

"What are you doing? Ah not you Cap, sorry what were you saying?" Peter hissed at Wade before going back to the phone. He bit his lip hard when Wade's lips covered his cock, using his tongue to coax Peter's cock back to hardness. Peter's free hand slid over Wade's baldhead as his back arched under the touches.

"Mmmhmm." Peter hummed before he bit back a yelp when Wade deep throated him suddenly.

"Of course I'm okay… Actually sorry Cap I can't come. Okay bye." Peter jabbed the end call button before tossing it off the bed and he grabbed at Wade's head with both hands.

"I hope you can come." Wade winked at Peter licking lightly at the head of Peter's cock.

"You are an ass." Peter groaned, eyes closing as his body arching under Wade's talented tongue, it didn't take long for his sensitive body to come once more, more so when Wade wiggled the plug that was seated inside of him. Wade drank down the essence that was Peter Parker before he wiggled up so he was cuddle Peter again, kissing those tempting lips once more.

"Forever me?" Wade asked innocently.

Hmpf, only if you make pancakes when we wake up." Peter relented.

"I love you Petey." Wade cheered before curling Peter back into his arms watching as Peter drifted off to sleep. Wade was already making new plans on how to show his claim on his baby boy, something that would show the Avengers that Peter was his and they would never be able to take him away from him. Oh yes you smut readers you, this was not over yet.


End file.
